Songfic challenge
by wholockian729
Summary: Time for a little game! So it's a songfic, but I'm not gonna tell you what song...cause you the reader get to guess! When someone guesses the correct song, I'll post a new one :) going to be fairly John, Sherlock, and/or Johnlock centric prob some AU going on, ratted T just in case
1. Challenge 1

I dreamed a dream. I dreamed it before all this...this hell. When the world was bright and there was a purpose to live. I had hoped beyond hope that somehow, this thing could happen. That Sherlock could...love me. Turns out he could.

I was so naïve then. I believed that those times would last forever. I finally had Sherlock, and I used that as an excuse to be happy. I felt complete, and forgot other aspirations. I didn't yet feel the repercussions. I just immersed myself in Sherlock, and, as always, I let myself care.

But then came Jim Moriarty. He seemed to be this omniscient presence that brought a dark thunder-cloud over everything he touched. He began to tear us apart, and turn everyone else against us.

When Sherlock slept by my side, it seemed to always be summer. I filled my life with a happiness that I had never known. He and I changed each other in ways we couldn't have imagined. But then came the fall, and autumn descended upon us.

I used to dream that it was an elaborate hoax. I dreamed that one day, he would show up on our doorstep, and we would live our years together. But I see now that this dream cannot be; miracles don't happen. This is the one dream that I could not survive without.

I hd dreamt this perfect world to distract myself from the tragic mistake I made. A dream that got me through the hell I'm living. A dream where caring was a good thing. But I see through that now.

To whoever finds this note: Life has killed the dream I dreamed.


	2. challenge the second

***That last guess was quite quick. Congrats to makingwishesoutofairplanes for guessing right. This next one is a tad out of order. It is originally verse 1, chorus(pt1), bridge, chorus(all), verse 2, Chorus(all), ooooo. However, this goes verse 1, chorus(all), verse 2, bridge. Happy guessing!**

Do you hear me? I'm talking to you John. I've read that speaking to a comatose patient helps them connect to life across the deep void that separates them from life. John, I'm trying.

I see you in my dreams. You whisper to me words to ease my pain. I hold on to every moment with you, i keep it in my heart. You made my world easy, before you, though I did not yet realize it, it was hard.

I'm lucky to love you John, my best, and only friend. Lucky to have had time with you. Lucky, I am assured, that you will come home soon. I am so lucky that we really love each other. Lucky that you stayed longer than the usual three days. Lucky that you will come home someday.

I again today John, met you at your bedside. I brought my violin and played all of your favorites. I ran my fingers through your beautiful flaxen hair.

I reminisce about how this happened. We were at the beach, in a bar, on the lookout for a suspect. A gentle breeze blew as we danced. You filled my vision. We ventured farther out onto the beach, and the world was spinning, or so you told me, as it always does. Just another ordinary night, with you holding me right here and now.

Nobody knows how long I have waited to feel-feel anything. And now i relive that moment, every time I say good bye as the suspect comes up behind me, you throw me down out of the way, and he shoots you. I wish I had been able to do something. Now I will wait for you, I promise you I will.

Oh John


	3. challenge tres

***guys are doing so well! congrats to Little Nerdling for getting that last one right. Once again, I have only poted the chorus once, as opposed to every time it appears in the song. Also, while I detest any Sherlock/Moriarty stuff, I just couldn't justify using John here.**

****Mycroft's trying to send me to rehab, but I tell him no. I don't have an addiction, I could stop when I want, and I don't want word of my habit getting out. I don't have time to waste in that insufferable institution, and Jim still likes me well enough. Mycroft tries to force me to rehab, but i will not go.

I'd rather be with Jim, and I do not have the 70 days it takes to just wallow around in self pity. There is nothing that they can teach me in that institution that I cannot read about online, or at the library.

Those insufferable they call teachers asked me why I was here. I would have thought that obvious, because I have been forced to come because I use drugs to clear my mind to think, and have occasionally pushed it a little far

He told me that I don't need drugs for that, and I told him, most emphatically, that I need them to solve cases

I tell Mycroft that, I won't ever do drugs again, that I just need Jim, and he will help me get over them. It seemed to appease him. good, because I am not going to spend ten insufferable weeks pretending to get better. That is not because I don't want people thinking I can't shake my addiction, its just an act to get him off my back


	4. challenge four

***Congrats some random guest and Call Me Darcy for getting the last one!This one is AU, where John and Sherlock met as kids, but had a falling out, and John went to serve in the war. John realized his mistake, and how leaving Sherlock to cope with no friends would be disastrous. This songfic does have the chorus in the normal places  
**

Genius man of only 20, he had some trouble with his self. I tried to always be there to help him, he always turned to something else. When I came back from serving, the first place I went was his flat. We were friends for many years, but now I have to work to get him back.

I don't mind putting up with your antics everyday, the good ones and the bad ones. Loo for the man with the broken life, see him for what he can truly do.

I will be your friend again. You will be loved. You will not be alone.

Text me, Sherlock, call out my name. I want to make you feel important again. I know I have my own problems and my own life to deal with, but it doesn't matter so much world has never been kind to you, but we have to learn to live with it. I will always be here for you, Sherlock. I will always be you friend.

I will be your friend again. You will be loved. You will not be alone.

I know how you hide your emotions away, know that your facade is meant to protect your fragile self-esteem.  
I know that your rudeness means nothing at all. It's how you separate yourself from it all

I will be your friend again. You will be loved. You will not be alone.


	5. fifth challenge

***Congrats to TheGameMrsHudsonIsOn and makingwishesoutofairplanes for getting that last one. You guys are good at this! This is one of John's many possible reactions to finding out Reichenbach was a fake(Not the one I'm hoping for). Once again, choruses are in the correct spots  
**

You want a round of applause? hm, Sherlock, maybe a standing ovation? You look so dumb standing outside the flat. Trying to manipulate me into believing you, these emotions make you so ugly. Please just stop.

Don't tell me your sorry, it doesn't change anything. Sherlock I know you're only using sorry as a manipulator.

Cause you put on quite a show, really had me believe you were dead. Now you came out, the curtains finally closing. It was really quite a good show, _very entertaining_. But it is over now. Go on, take your bow.

Grab your stuff and just leave. Better hurry up before I decide to make you leave. You say that we are best mates and that...you feel more, but if that were really true, you would have found some way to tell me before now! Please, just stop toying with me.

Don't tell me that you mean this, cause you don't. I know its all just a lie to weasel your way back into my life and make me care again!

Cause you put on quite a show, really had me believe you were dead. Now you came out, the curtains finally closing. It was really quite a good show, _very entertaining_. But it is over now. Go on, take your bow.

Oh yes, you get the award for best liar, for almost convincing me that you could feel. Go ahead lets hear your acceptance speech.

Cause you put on quite a show, really had me believe you were dead. Now you came out, the curtains finally closing. It was really quite a good show, _very entertaining_. But it is over now. Go on, take your bow.


End file.
